Suatu Petang
by azukihazl
Summary: "Apa—hiks—kakak membenciku?" [Infantrum event: BIKA AMBON]


hetalia axis powers © **hidekaz himaruya** ; tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil.

peringatan: **drabble** pendek sekali; dan ooc parah hikz. #janganalay

catatan: untuk event infantrum, **BIKA AMBON** ; spin-off dari **Lovable** , karya crystallized cherry.

* * *

.

.

.

 **suatu petang** ; "apa—hiks—kakak membenciku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Italy diam-diam berlari ke halaman belakang.

Ada udara yang beku menusuk-nusuk tubuh, menguar langsung dari lahan putih; yang kali ini tidak hijau, yang kali ini tidak membiarkan rerumputan kecil tumbuh dan berkembang, yang kali ini tidak nyaman dipakai alas berguling di bawah siraman langsung mentari sore

Sementara terdapat secangkir—masih berdiri patuh dan tak tersentuh—penuh teh yang kehangatannya semakin lenyap didukung suhu dari salju nan dinginnya menyusup lewat pintu.

"Romano?" Itu Belgium, tentu saja, yang tadi bersamanya memasak wafel dan membuat teh.

Kemudian desir angin mulai menyapu butir-butir putih salju. Suaranya cukup kencang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang, inginnya, ia ketahui sejak dari tadi.

"Romano? Kau di mana, Sayang?"

Italy—lagi, samar-samar menangkap suara dari kejauhan. Separuh lebih dari nadanya memberi isyarat tentang satu buah kata: cemas. Tapi sebab bunyi langkah _tap tap tap_ tersebut kian lama kian tak menyentuh gendang telinganya, maka ia membuat keputusan untuk kembali ke dalam saja.

Kaki mungilnya tergerak terus bergantian. Setiap langkah yang ia ciptakan tentu terbilang jauh dari kata lebar, hingga jalannya seperti pelan-pelan. Namun tidak butuh waktu sampai dua menit, dengan mantap ia berhenti.

Italy menahan kakinya untuk membatu lebih lama lagi. Bahkan distansinya dengan pintu belakang masih jauh.

Lalu menatap salju tepat di tempatnya berpijak kini, percobaan membuat hiburan untuk diri sendiri, dengan seakan-akan mata cokelatnya mampu melukis di atas kanvas imaji, pada putih-putihnya salju di dekat kaki—yah, alih-alih melukis dengan jari.

Sesekali di relung dalam sukma ia berbisik. Italy merasakan jauh pada hati, ialah salah satu sebab kakaknya, ketika ia datang berkunjung dengan senyuman lebar, senantiasa menarik diri; menghindari, lebih memilih lari menuju satu buah pohon besar yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

(Dan, ya, Italy tahu itu.)

"... tehmu sudah dingin. Yuk, kembali ke rumah ...," suara itu kian tipis tertutup bunyi udara-udara yang menari.

— _oh, ya, tehnya!_

Sontak saja Italy mengumpulkan kesadaran. Segera ia kembali, berlari kecil menuju rumah guna menjaga agar air teh pada cangkir-cangkir di atas meja tersebut tidak terlalu banyak kehilangan rasa hangat. Ah, anak-anak sepertinya selalu memiliki pikiran polos laksana putihnya salju.

Tapi, _bruk_ , Italy seakan melepas keseimbangan tatkala beradu dengan sesuatu. Entahlah, ia pikir itu bukan apa-apa, tapi yang baru ditabraknya tadi mungkin saja kaki seseorang—yang besar dan sangat tinggi, baginya. Ia terjatuh, lantai tersentuh tubuh.

"Italy?"

(Dari kejauhan sana, ada pekikan yang terdengar tak terlalu jelas; "Tidak, aku tidak manis. Italy yang manis.")

Italy berdiri. Seseorang itu tak asing di matanya, hingga ia sunggingkan senyum ceria yang lebar, sesaat lalu sontak luntur oleh patrian air muka agak sendu. Katanya, "Ve, apa aku manis?"

Spain—yah, dia yang di sana—memerintahkan tubuhnya agar terduduk sampai tingginya menyamai Italy. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, tak kalah dari sosok imut tepat di hadapan. "Kau manis, tentu saja. Sangat manis," katanya.

"Apa kakak juga manis? Kenapa tadi kakak lari ke belakang; Apa—hiks—kakak benci padaku?" tanyanya, tidak memberi atensi bahwa dua pertanyaan itu tidak ada relasinya sama sekali; tidak koheren. Tapi, biarlah.

"Romano? Oh, tentu saja, semua anak-anak itu manis," ia memberi respon, disertai nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, "dan dia tidak mungkin membencimu, percayalah."

Tapi kedua mata cokelatnya sontak berkilau, seperti ada kristal bening tipis yang menutupi dan, yah, itu benar-benar kristal tubuhnya yang mencair dan hampir saja menetes mengaliri pipi.

Spain mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, setelah kedua ibu jarinya mengusap kantong mata Italy yang mulai berair. Katanya, "Jangan menangis, tidak ada yang membencimu, tidak juga Romano." Dan ia benar-benar berdiri ketika kembali mengatakan, "Ah, ini sudah terlalu sore, dan tidak baik menunggu orang lain menunggu, lho."

Italy sepertinya cukup mafhum akan kata-kata yang baru didengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi sekalipun tetesan air itu meninggalkan suatu jejak di mata dan daerah sekitarnya. Seraya mengatakan kalimat sejenis sampai jumpa dalam gumaman, Italy berlari menuju pintu depan.

* * *

.

.

.

—end.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: buat kak annisa—crystallized cherry.** Yeppp ini spin-off dari fic Lovable-nya crystallized cherry **;;; ah, makasiiiiiih banget ya kakak mau jadi** coretjodohcoret **partnerku** di bika ambon aduh aku mimpi apa waktu itu sampe ditawarin jadi partner kakak **/** dan **aku minta maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspetasi(?) dan ini terlalu pendek dan kayak nggak ada feel-nya dan aku nggak pede dan ... semoga nggak mengecewakan ya kak :")**

terus... **makasih juga buat siapa pun yang nyempetin baca ini :")**


End file.
